


Shop & Stop

by Ms_Julius



Series: SINF-week 3 [4]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M, SINF Week, SINF Week 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: One of the days where Virginia drags Dee to a mall with her, making the best usage of him.





	Shop & Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the SINF-week 3, prompt is "Necromancer".  
> There is a scene in the book where Dare comes back from a shopping trip, and I got inspired.  
> A bit short of a fic, I apologize.

It had been two hours since they first entered the massive shopping mall, but for Dee, it felt like an eternity. The sound of loud, cheerful tunes of the Christmas carols danced through the spacious hall of shops, the walls and aisles decorated with bright lights and tasteful ornaments, yet the doctor could not bring himself to enjoy such delights.

The reason for that stood right next to him at the moment. A tall, smartly-dressed young woman whose black hair was brushed back to a tight ponytail, whirled her head around in attempt to find the nearest shoe store in which she hadn’t been yet.

“Doctor, could you hold these for me just a sec? I think I saw a pair of boots there that I need to try on.” Before Dee could utter an answer, his hands were full of bags with dozen or so different logos, each one more expensive than the other. The short man swayed under his new burden, but the woman didn’t seem to notice his distress as she darted towards the small shop on their left hand side. With a huff Dee managed to balance his way to a little coffee table in the near corner, setting the bags down while allowing himself to slump into an uncomfortable wooden chair. There were no other people sitting at the area, so Dee let his eyes slip shut and tried his best to block out the constant background noise booming all around him.

This would never end. Virginia, despite having a rather rational set of mind in general, was proving to be your stereotypical young lady when unleashed in the world of fashion and accessories. She could spend literal hours contemplating over the smallest purchases, and end up returning it in the next day, meaning that Dee had to suffer through many, far too many trips to this hell on earth.

Sometimes he wondered if the American immortal’s thirst for shopping came from her earlier life of poverty. Not having owned much, it would make sense for her to find enjoyment in such a pastime as mindless window-shopping. But then again, it was not that she enjoyed the items, per se. As he had noticed, she typically ended up returning quite a number of them a mere days after she bough them.

Perhaps it was the act of obtaining the goods. When Dee was around to catch a glimpse of Virginia during her shopping spree, she’d always have an easy smile playing on her lips, her shoulders seemingly more relaxed than normally. Even if she was just looking at the items on the shelves, she looked at peace.

Before Dee could follow this train of thought further, a vivid, dark-tuned voice called out for him behind his back.

“I was right, these shoes are to die for! Just look at the hand-made soles and the laces. One could walk a mile on these things and still feel like walking on pillows.”

Dee lifted his gaze and took a long look at the boots set on the table before him. They were, truthfully speaking, a dreadful piece of design. The leather used was a color of a mustard, and the shape of them gave the viewer the impression that whoever styled out these horrific crimes against fashion had no idea whatsoever what a human foot looked like. 

Clearing his throat, he pulled up a toothy grin. “They truly are a sight for an eye. I don’t think I have ever seen anything like them.” 

Frowning, Dare sat down, gaze locked into magician’s grey eyes. “Someday you must teach me how to dance around the words like you do, doctor.” She threw back her head, making sure her glimmering pupils were visible for the man in front of her as she clicked her long nails against the glass-surface of the table. “I know full well these are possibly the ugliest pieces of leather a person could come across. I just wanted to see your reaction, especially since they were bought with your company’s credit card.”

“ _ My  _ credit card?” His eyes went wide, the pale spots appearing on his face. “How much...” He had to clear his throat again, “how much did they cost?”

A raucous laughter caused a couple of shoppers to slow down and look at the young woman sitting in a table with a bit older man, the former covering her mouth with one elegant hand to conceal her joy, while the latter casted a murky look to the woman’s direction before settling on glaring at the group of people who were unfortunate enough to be caught in a near radius of their table.

“Virginia, please. We are in public.”

“Oh John, you are such a bore.” She settled down, however. With a swift move of a hand, she snatched the tiny cup of latte which had just been ordered by Dee. The English magician didn’t raise objections, so she drank it up before setting the dish back down and smirking at her companion. 

“We should do this more often.”

Shaking his head, Dee leaned forward to rest his weight on top of the table. “We most certainly shouldn’t. You are already single-handedly keeping these shops in business, what with being here at least four times a week. With my money, might I add.” Sighing tiredly, he pushed himself to his feet, starting to gather up the numerous bags. “Besides, I am only used as a beast of burden while you spring from store to store.”

Also standing up, the woman only chuckled at his complaints, waving her hand dismissively. 

“A little bit of a physical exercise would do you some good. Now stop whining and help me carry these back to the car. I hope your driver managed to get a decent parking spot this time.”

With a groan of a defeat, Dee hurried after the American, mentally reminding himself to buy the rights to at least half or the stores currently operating in this mall.

Maybe that way he could get a part of his money back.


End file.
